The Help
by xxbelladreamxx
Summary: Ten years after the war, Hermione finds herself living in Malfoy Manor, caring for Draco Malfoy's son, Sebastian. But is there more to it than her just being the help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Hermione tugs at her grey pencil skirt nervously as she awaits her interviewer. She stares around the room which holds vivid memories of her past. The elegant curtains that only let the slightest bit of light into the dark painted room. The huge mohogeny table that is the vocal point of the room. This is not what bothers her. The dark spot on the floor toward the back of the room is what has caught her attention. She swallows hard. Awful memories. She rubs her left fore arm self conciously. Though the scar is covered by the pale pink of her blouse, she knows its there. It will always be there. The word that Bellatrix Lestrange had so happily carved into her arm. _Mudblood_.

The memory of that day played back in her mind. The way all the death eaters stood around her. The crazy look in Bellatrix's eyes. The pain. There was so much pain. So many tears. She had been brave. Strong. Atleast that is what everyone had told her. It was nearly impossible to lie while under the cruciatus curse, yet she had done so, though only barely. What haunted her most was what she had focused on during the excrutiating pain. She needed a focal point, she had to have something to cling to as the pain had surged through her form. It had been him. It was the enemy of her school days. Her nemesis. The look on his face had kept her sane through the pain. There had been regret, fear, and even sympathy in his stormy eyes.

It was in that moment that while Malfoy and the trio would never be friends, she knew that he was not a death eater at heart either. After Voldemort had fallen to the hands of her best friend, Harry Potter, and judgement day came from the death eaters that had been captured, that Hermione had testifyed on Draco Malfoy's behalf. To this day, Harry and Ron did not understand why she had done so, but in her heart she knew she had done the right thing. She told them of Malfoy's braveness by not identifying Harry when they were captured in the woods. Despite the spell she had cast on Harry to hide his true identity, she knew he had known the truth and had with held the truth from his deranged aunt. She told them of how it had been Snape who had killed Dumbledore and not the blonde. And how, even though he had been there to witness her torture that she had seen the truth behind his eyes that he did not take pleasure in it the way the others had.

Due to her hero status as part of the Golden trio which had taken down Voldemort the ministry had agreed to drop the chargers for Malfoy. This felt right to Hermione. Ron had been furious and Harry was indifferent at the time. After the hearing Malfoy had found Hermione outside the ministry, and she could tell it was hard for him, but he thanked her. Sincerity had rang clear in his voice that day. There was no snarky remarks, no arrogance, and no hate. To Hermione it meant that the hell he had caused her in school was now in the past and to be forgotten. While they weren't friends, their was an understanding that she knew as well as he did, that the death eaters were not a part of his life any longer. Hermione was ok with that.

It was now ten years since the fall of Voldemort and the wizarding world seemed to fall back into its usual pace. People happily shopping in Diagon Alley, Hogwarts which is still run by Professor McGonagall is in full bloom. Parents were no longer afraid to send their children to the school now that it was restored to its full fortress status. Harry had gone on to become a successful auror, he also did the training for the new aurors as they came in. Who would have been better to teach them the ropes than him after all. Ron had pursued a career in quidditch and the last Hermione heard he was in Bulgeria playing with Viktor Krum as their keeper. Draco had bought and taken control of the Daily Prophet a few years ago, as well as a few smaller businesses throughout England, he was doing very well for himself to say the least. It seemed everyone had found their place in the world. Everyone, except Hermione.

After the war, Hermione had began her studies in healing and go on to become a healer at St. Mungos. For several years she had dedicated her life to her work. Work she was good at. Great at. What she hadn't told anyone was that each time a new patient came in, it reminded her of the war all over again. She had moved past the nightmares of the war, but she still had trouble with seeing people in pain. It had come time to make a change. She couldn't live with the pain anymore, so she had turned in her resignition letter and left St. Mungos.

And now, here she was in Malfoy Manor, fidgeting and uncomfortable and unable to take her eyes off the stain that her blood had caused on the floor. What ever made her think this was a good idea had completely left her mind and she moved to stand from her chair just as the door opened and the older but familiar blonde stepped into the room. After ten years he still looked the exact same. Blonde hair that looked as though it would glow in the moonlight, bits falling into his stormy grey eyes. He wore his aristocratic features well. He wore a pale grey suit, which fit his lean form perfectly.

She could have sworn she had seen a twinkle of surprise in his eyes as he approached her but if it had been there he quickly recovered and took a seat on the other side of the table. '' Hello, Miss Granger. '' He said, his voice slightly deeper than she remembered.

Hermione had returned to her seat as soon as the door had opened and now she stared to the man across the table. '' Hello, Mr. Malfoy. '' She said politely. _Well this is certainly ackward. Since when do we greet each other so appropriately?_ She thought.

'' What brings you here if you don't mind me asking? '' He leaned his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers as his gaze remained on her.

She shifted in her seat beneath his gaze. Why did he make her so nervous all of a sudden. Oh, that's right. He might soon be her employer. '' Well, I had heard that you were looking for a nanny, for your son, and it just so happens I am looking for a job. '' She answered nervously.

His eye brows rose slightly. '' I am, as a matter of fact. Do you have any previous child care experience? ''

A slight smirk crossed her pink lips. '' Harry and Ron are still alive, aren't they? '' She quipped.

She could see the smile he was hiding behind his hands. '' Fair enough. Anything other than that? ''

She shook her head lightly, her hope dropping slightly. '' No, unfortunately. Up until now I was a healer at St. Mungos, though I did treat children as they came in. I know both wizard medicine as well as muggle medicine as well and I am certified to give CPR. I know that isn't what you were looking to hear but its all I've got. '' She gave him a nervous smile.

He tapped his fingers together as his gaze finally left hers, sweeping around the room as if he were thinking. '' You know, I think that would make you more appropriate for the job than anyone. After all, you have the patience for a child as you proved over and over again in school dealing with Potter and Weasley every day. And merlin forbid anything should happen to Sebastian you would be prepared to handle the situation like a profession. Yes, I like the sound of that. '' He nodded, speaking more to himself at the end.

She couldn't keep from letting a grin cross her lips at his words. '' That's great! ''

He looked back to her and nodded slightly. '' There are a few rules and such that I would like to go over before letting you accept the position. First, you would need to move into the manor. The reason being is I often work late and leave early in the morning. I would feel much more comfortable knowing that I would not have to worry about waiting for you to arrive and that my son can stay on the schedule he is on as far as sleeping and eating are concerned. Would you be ok with that? ''

Hermione chewed her lip nervously. Was she ok with that? She hadn't thought about having to move in. She thought it would be just a daily come in, babysit and leave at night, kind of deal.

'' If it would make any difference, you would have every Sunday off as well as Tuesday nights after 6:00PM. There would be no rent. Utlities, transportation and food are all included as well, and I would be willing to pay you six hundred gillons a week. '' He offered.

Well that certainly sweetened the deal. No more rent or any bills for that matter really. The pay along was twice as much as she was making at St. Mungos. And she would still have time for herself as well. Could it really be that perfect? She glanced to the spot on the floor that had captivated her attention earlier. No, of course it wouldn't be easy, but for those benefits she would definitely give it a try!

Hermione looked back to him and smiled. '' Yes, that sounds fine. ''

Draco returned her smile politely and leaned back in his chair. '' Fantastic. Oh, before I forget there are only a few requests that I have. My study is completely off limits when I am in there, unless it is an emergency of course. I often bring work home with me and find it very irriating when I get pulled away from the train of thought when I am on a roll. I assume that you will go on outings occassionally, all I ask is that you don't let Sebastian act inappropriately. There are paparazzi everywhere now and days and unfortunately for my son, he is often the top story. He can be a handfull and will not hesitate to throw a fit if he doesn't get his way. While I understand its part of growing up and testing boundries, unfortunately we don't get that luxury as we are somewhat famous in the wizarding world, which I'm sure you are all too familiar with. ''

Hermione knew exactly what he meant. Even know ten years later their wasn't a day that goes by that there isn't someone writing a story or taking pictures of her and her friends when they are around. She imagined it was probably worse for Draco because of the darkness of his past. She could understand why he wanted his son to be on his best behavior in public and she would do her best.

'' That all sounds fine. '' She nodded.

'' Wonderful. Well, since tomorrow is Saturday, why don't we plan on you starting Monday and we will get you moved in this weekend and make sure you are settled and comfortable. '' He asked while he rose from his chair.

She stood as well giving him another smile. '' Fantastic, and thank you so much.. Dr..Er... Mr. Malfoy. ''

'' Thank you for taking up the job, I'm sure you will be questioning your decision within the week. '' He winked with a slight chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Also, I'd like to thank all of you who have added this story to your favorites and alerts. I do apologize for the spelling and grammar errors in the first chapter. It came to me at 3:00am and I could not sleep until it was written and uploaded. I promise to do my best in correcting the errors from here on out! Enjoy!

By Sunday evening, Hermione was moved into Malfoy Manor and completely unpacked, much thanks to the house elves that still resided in the mansion. It had shocked Hermione at first to see that there were still servants in the home, but they assured her that they remained because they wished to and not because of force. Apparently Mr. Malfoy was nothing like his father. He paid the elves well and gave them paid holidays and vacations as well. This made her happy to know that they were being treated well, and also that Malfoy had truly changed.

She looked around her room slowly. Draco had told her that it had once been his mother's room. She could certainly see it. The walls were painted in a beautiful lilac hue, the curtains were lacy and white, even the portraits on the walls were light and comforting, landscapes of meadows and blossoming flowers. Her bed was covered in white sheets with a pale green comforter. There was definitely a woman's touch to the decorating.

She sat down at the small desk in the corner of the room, deciding it would be a good time to write Ginny and let her know where her new job had brought her. She could only imagine her friend's reaction to the news. It certainly had shocked her when it finally sank in that she would be working for Draco Malfoy. A slight smirk crossed her lips as she scribbled out the news onto the parchment.

A soft knock came from her door and she sat up straight looking to the door. '' Come in. '' She called, setting the quill down. Draco peeked his head into the room and gave her a polite smile as he moved just inside the door. '' How are you liking your quarters? ''

'' It's lovely. Thank you. '' She smiled back. It was so awkward to not only be in the same room with the blonde but to know that he now employed her as well. She still didn't know exactly how to conduct herself in his presence. After all, they had known each other most of their lives, whether they got along or not they were familiar. It would definitely take some getting used to.

Draco glanced around the room with a somber look in his eyes. Hermione had remembered seeing her obituary in the Daily Prophet a few years previous. She imagined his heart still ached for his mother. Hermione similarly understood. After the war, she had gone to seek out her parents in Australia but was never able to find them. She knew in her heart they were still alive and safe but they were no longer a part of her life. She understood that loss, perfectly.

When his eyes finally returned to hers, the sadness was gone and a light smile had crossed his lips. '' I'm glad. Mother would be happy to know that someone enjoys the space as she did. '' He cleared his throat. '' Dinner will be served at six tonight. I thought it might be wise to introduce you to Sebastian beforehand. I'm sure he will bombard you with questions and I would hate for you to miss out on a wonderful dinner because you can't take a bite before another question leaves his mouth. '' He laughed slightly and opened the door completely. The boy who stood in the doorway was the spitting image of Draco. It caught Hermione off guard and she gasped. '' He looks just like you. '' She breathed to Draco, as she assessed the little boy. He couldn't be any older than five but he was his father's son by all means. Identical platinum blonde hair, alabaster skin, the only difference was the young boy had a sparkle of innocence in his grey eyes that had long been missing from Draco's.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at Sebastian who stared at Hermione, as though he were assessing her the way she had him. '' Yeah, it's frightening, isn't it? '' He chuckled. '' Sebastian, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger. She is going to be your nanny now so I expect you to be respectful and listen to her. ''

The boy looked up at Draco confused. '' I don't want a nanny. Where is mommy? '' He frowned.

Hermione tried to draw the boy's attention away from the mommy question. She could see it was making Draco uncomfortable, and she could understand why. Only weeks prior, Astoria had up and left him. She had left Sebastian with Pansy Parkinson and a note that had told him she could not deal with his work schedule and that she was not meant to be a mother. It was too much for her and it wasn't the life she wanted. Of course this was all from tabloids and you would have to take what those papers say with a grain of salt, but she imagined it couldn't be too far from the truth.

She stood from her chair and looked to Sebastian. '' You may not need a nanny, but I could certainly use a special little boy to be my friend. '' She smiled at him. It seemed to have caught his attention because he was now looking at her curiously. '' Don't you have friends? '' He blurted and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness.

'' Of course I do, but I think, having you as friend would be the best friend I could have! ''

Sebastian crossed his arms and stared at her cautiously before looking to Draco. '' Can she be trusted, dad? '' He asked in a more grown up voice than should have come from his mouth.

Draco laughed and ruffled the smaller blonde's hair. '' Yes, if you can trust anyone it would be her. She is the bravest, most honest person I know. '' He gave a small smile to Hermione and whispered a thank you for getting the subject off his son's mother.

Hermione nodded in response and held out her hand. '' What do you say we go outside for a walk and you can tell me all about yourself, Sebastian? ''

The little boy looked between Draco and Hermione as if contemplating whether or not to go before he finally gave in and took her hand. '' Ok, I'll show you grandma's garden! It's really pretty I think you will like it since you like grandma's room. '' He started quickly and tugged her toward the door. '' I guess we will see you at dinner, Mr. Malfoy. '' She laughed as Sebastian pulled her passed him.

They had been in the garden for nearly thirty minutes and Hermione was sure that Sebastian hadn't stopped to take a single breath in that time. He had shown her all the perks of the garden, from the beautiful rose bushes to the fountain that stood in the center overlooking the beautiful greenery. As they moved back toward the house he was showing her the bench that the late Mrs. Malfoy used to call her ''thinking chair''. According to Sebastian that is.

Hermione sat on the cool stone bench admiring the little boy in front of her. For five years old she could already tell he was smarter than most his age, and had the same strong personality that dominated a room, just like his father.

'' How do you know my dad? '' He asked finally pausing to breath, plopping down on the bench beside Hermione. The question had caught her off guard, the entire time they had been out there he had been telling her stories and showing her different places, not once had he asked a question that he had expected her to answer.

'' Well, we went to Hogwarts together. We were in the same year. '' She smiled to the boy at her side.

'' Oh, I can't wait to go to school! Dad has told me all kinds of stories about how the staircases move, and there is always something exciting going on. Were you in Slytherin too? '' He asked excitedly.

Hermione shook her head softly. '' No, I was in Gryffindor with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I'm sure you heard of them. '' She smirked at him. If he was like any other child he knew all about them both.

Suddenly his eyes became huge and he jumped up from the bench. '' YOU'RE THAT HERMIONE GRANGER? Part of the Golden Trio that took down, well you know! And you know Harry Potter? And Ron Weasley, the quidditch player Ron Weasley? ''

Hermione couldn't help herself but laugh at his enthusiasm and nodded. '' Yes I am and yes I do. Would you like to meet them some time? ''

'' Would I ever! '' He squealed.

Hermione laughed and stood up from the bench taking a hold of Sebastian's hand leading him back to the house. '' So do you know what house you would like to be in when you go to school? '' She questioned. How she missed the excitement of Hogwarts. It seemed so far away now.

'' Well dad was a Slytherin, but he said Slytherin is bad. That bad wizards like the Dark Lord and grandpa and auntie Bellatrix were from Slytherin. '' He frowned.

'' Did he also tell you that it's not the house that makes the wizard good or evil? '' She questioned looking down at him with a smile. '' It's the wizard themselves. You must always remember that. If you need more proof look at your father. He was in Slytherin as you said and he is a very good man. ''

Sebastian looked up at her and smiled. '' You really are smart! Could you teach me some spells? ''

Hermione rolled her eyes as they entered the house through the side entrance and let him lead her to the dining room. '' I'm afraid that's not possible until you are old enough to get your own wand, but I can definitely show you magic as long as it's ok with your father. '' She smiled and released his hand as they entered the dining room. Draco was already seated and looked up at them as they came in. '' If what is ok with me? '' He asked.

Sebastian took his seat next to his father and Hermione sat beside Sebastian, unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap neatly before doing the same for Sebastian. '' Sebastian was just asking if I could show him a little magic and I told him that it was fine as long as it is ok with you. ''

Draco raised a brow but hadn't had a chance to respond before Sebastian began a commentary of their entire conversation in the garden. Hermione had to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up. The young blonde was so full of energy.

Once the food had been served, Sebastian became silent, digging into his spaghetti. When Hermione looked up Draco was staring at her with a slight smile. '' He seems to like you. I'm glad. ''

Hermione smiled back, dabbing the corner of her mouth with her napkin. '' I think he likes my bribe of taking him to meet Harry and Ron one day. '' She joked. '' He is very smart, Draco... '' She paused, dropping her fork. '' I mean, Mr. Malfoy. ''

Draco shook his head with a small chuckle. '' You don't have to call me, Mr. Malfoy. We have known each other too long to be so formal. ''

She smiled and nodded going back to eating.

'' Dad! Hermione says I can still be in Slytherin, that it doesn't mean I'll turn out bad. '' Sebastian chimed in slurping a piece of spaghetti into his mouth.

Draco looked from his son to her and raised a brow. '' Really? ''

The little boy nodded quickly. '' She said it's …'' He stopped raising his eyes as though he could see his brain as he thought for a moment. '' It's not the house that makes the wizard good or bad. So I can still be good and be in Slytherin! '' He said excitedly.

Draco's brows rose even higher. '' I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor when you go? What happened to that? '' He questioned, taking a sip of wine from his glass as he eyed Hermione curiously.

'' That was before I knew I could be Slytherin and still be good. Like you! '' The little boy grinned at his father before going back to eating.

'' You told him that? '' He asked looking to Hermione.

She shifted on her seat nervously. '' I just wanted him to know the truth. To not believe what we believed when we were there. I'm sorry. '' She apologized.

He shook his head slightly. '' No, I'm glad you did, because I never could see it that way. I mean, after everything that happened to me in that house I guess I started believing that it was true. Only bad people come from that house. ''

Hermione frowned. '' That's ridiculous, Draco. You didn't turn out bad, how can you blame it on the house making wizards evil when you turned out just fine. ''

He shook his head and wiped his face with his napkin before setting it on the table and standing. '' I don't want to talk about it. '' He placed a kiss on the top of the young boy's head then looked to her. '' You have my permission to show him any spells that won't do any destruction. We don't need him getting a hold of anyone's wand and destroying anything. '' He gave a small smile before leaving the dining room.

Hermione had noticed that sad look in Draco's eyes again. She knew there was more to the story about him and the Slytherin house than he was telling her, but it was not her place to push it out of him. If he wanted to tell her, he would. Until then she would not press him for more than he offered.

'' Hermione, do you know why my mommy left? '' The little boy looked up at her with sad eyes and sauce covering his mouth.

She looked down at him and half smiled as she cleaned the sauce from his face. '' I don't, I'm sorry. I am sure that it didn't have anything to do with her not loving you though. '' She smiled at him.

'' I'm not sure. I think she didn't like me too much. '' He said sadly, and she could hear the hurt in his voice.

She sighed and hugged him close. '' Being a mommy is the most difficult job and the most rewarding job anyone could ever have. I'm sure she loves you very much and that whatever caused her to leave had nothing to do with you. ''

'' Daddy is sad too. He thinks I don't see it but I do. '' He said plainly before looking up at her. '' Will you help him not be sad? ''

Hermione looked down at the little boy curiously. While she knew it wasn't her place to get involved in anything to do with family issues she couldn't bear to tell Sebastian that. Not when he looked at her with so much sadness painted on his face. She smiled at him sweetly and hugged him again. '' I will try. Come on, let's get cleaned up and ready for bed. ''


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Again I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed, or added this story to your favorites. It's a slow start I know but I promise it will be picking up soon. Just you wait my pretties!

The first month of Hermione's new nanny job flew by. She couldn't believe how quickly it had gone by. She had certainly fallen into the role with more ease than she had expected. Sebastian helped a lot with that. She had showed him bits and pieces of magic as she had promised. His favorite being her otter patronus. He could not get enough of the magical creature whirling around him. His laughter brought happiness to her heart. She promised to teach him how to produce his own once he was old enough, and her curiosity couldn't help but wonder what his patronus would be.

They had gone on several outings in the month, and she was pleasantly surprised that he loved the library and bookstores as much as she did. They spent hours and hours seating and reading. She would read stories to him about the history of the wizarding world and he would read to her the fables from what would have been her childhood, had she grown up in the wizarding world. There was only one story that she knew from the collection he had read her. The Deathly Hallows. She knew that story all too well. When he had finished the story she had gone on to tell him the rest. The part was not a fable. The true story of the Harry's invisibility cloak, the resurrection stone that Harry had saved from Voldemort in their first year at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore's wand, which she told him they destroyed as well. He had questioned why they were destroyed and she said told him the truth. If they had been spared there would always be someone who would seek them out, no matter whether the use was for good or evil it just wasn't safe to let one person have so much power.

Today was the first of December and Hermione had promised to take Sebastian to meet Harry and Ron. After corresponding with her friends through owls it had taken an entire month to find when they would all be able to meet in one place. Ron was the most difficult to get time with, as he was out of the country. Thankfully Ron had a week of holiday pay to return home to London and he agreed to meet with her. She had left out everything to do with being hired help for Draco and that his son would be with her, she figured if the boy was there, they wouldn't hound her with as many questions with his presence there.

She shrugged on her black and white plaid coat and buttoned it up, looking down at Sebastian who was anxiously bouncing in front of her. Hermione laughed and took his grey wool coat from the coat rack and helped him into it, kneeling down to button him up. '' Ready? '' She asked with a smile, smoothing his hair down.

'' Yes! Of course! Let's go, we are going to be late!'' He urged.

Hermione laughed again, taking his hand. '' Hold on tight. '' She winked at him, making sure she had a secure grip on the boy's hand before disappearing from the living room of Malfoy Manor with a pop. She could feel the suction that no longer made her sick as it did when she first learned to apparate. Now it was almost a soothing familiar hug from a friend or family member. Within seconds the world around them came back into focus and they were in a dark alley way. She looked down to Sebastian whose wide eyes were staring up at her. '' That was totally cool! '' He squealed.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, leading him out of the alleyway and onto the busy street in Hogsmeade. She opened the door to The Three Broomsticks and let him lead her inside. She glanced around the establishment; it was still early so there were not many patrons to be found. With a smile she caught Harry's gaze in the back. She waved to him and led Sebastian toward the table. Before Hermione could get the introductions out, Sebastian flew into full blown fandom about the trio. '' Merlin, it's really you! You're Harry Potter! The one who took down Voldemort and the youngest seeker ever! You are brilliant, can I see your scar! '' He babbled excitedly.

Harry looked like he had been caught completely off guard and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she sat down, pulling up a chair for Sebastian and telling him to sit as well. Harry had moved the hair from his forehead to indulge the boy who started giggling profusely. '' That's amazing! ''

Harry and Ron both looked to Hermione with confusion in their eyes. '' Ron, Harry, I'd like you to meet Sebastian Malfoy. ''

'' Hi, Sebastian. '' Ron started and then realized the last name and gasped looking at Hermione. '' What the hell? Malfoy? What is going on Hermione. ''

'' Yeah, what gives? '' Harry chimed in.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. '' Well, see, I'm sort of his nanny, now. I work for Draco. It's a long story that I don't want to waste time with. Yes, he is treating me right and no there are no problems. '' She said quickly hoping to stop their questions. '' When Sebastian found out who I was, he got so excited and wanted to meet the two of you as well. He is very excitable fan. '' She laughed looking to the small blonde at her side, who was staring at Ron and Harry completely awe struck.

Ron stared at the boy with indifference, not sure what to make of it. Harry on the other hand was still looking at Hermione, suspicion in his eyes.

'' Don't look at me like that Harry. I needed a job and it just so happen that he needed help at the same time. Its worked out quite well actually. I enjoy my job, and since I'm living in the manor as well I don't have to worry about bills either. It's the perfect job. ''

'' What? You are living there? With Malfoy? '' Ron blurted, his face turning red.

Hermione nodded, flinching only slightly at the anger in his voice. '' I have my own private quarters, Ronald, it's not like we are sharing a room or something. He is my employer and that is all. ''

'' Mr. Weasley why don't you like my dad? '' Sebastian chimed in, catching on to the friction between the trio.

Ron looked at the boy then at Hermione who was shooting daggers at him through her gaze.

'' Well, urm… It's not that I don't like him… '' He mumbled.

'' So, Sebastian, did you have any questions you wanted to ask me? '' Harry chimed in; grabbing the boys attention and Hermione breathed a silent thank you to him before glaring back at Ron, who shrugged absent mindedly.

'' Tons! Dad doesn't like to talk about Hogwarts. '' He started.

'' Wonder why? '' Ron grumbled crossing his arms, both Hermione and Ron glared at Ron, but Sebastian was smart and Hermione knew he had heard Ron's comment.

'' What do you mean? '' He looked right at Ron the confusion clouding his stormy eyes.

Hermione had to swallow the growl in her throat. She should have known would act inappropriate even with Sebastian there. '' What Ron means, sweetie, is that him and your dad didn't really get along. They had different views then and unlike your father, who knows how to let things go and forgive people, Ronald here doesn't and he is just being a git. '' She said with a sickening sweet smile right at Ron before looking back to Sebastian. '' Don't listen to anything he says. '' She smiled.

'' I'm not the one who is playing house with a death eater, Hermione. And you call me a git? What are you? Not only are you friends with him, but you are taking care of his kid who will undoubtedly turn out just like him. What happens then Hermione? Did you think about that? What happens when the kid doesn't need a babysitter anymore? Especially once he finds out you are muggleborn! Do not come crying to me when you end up on the street. Merlin, you can be so stupid some times. '' Ron fumed; standing so quickly from the table he knocked his chair over and stormed out of the room.

Hermione rubbed her arm self consciously looking down at the table. '' This was a bad idea. I'm sorry, Sebastian. '' She looked to the boy beside her, a sheen in her eyes as she held back her tears.

He stood up on his chair and wrapped his little arms around Hermione and hugged her tight. She couldn't help but smile and she hugged him back, looking to Harry who had remained silent through Ron's tantrum. He was staring at the two of them. '' We should probably go. '' She sniffled.

'' Hermione, daddy wasn't really a death eater was he? ''Sebastian asked sitting back down.

Hermione shook her head softly. '' No, he wasn't. ''

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. '' Hermione, don't lie to the kid it won't help anything. '' He looked to Sebastian. '' Your dad does have the dark mark of the death eaters, but it wasn't by his choice. You see, Lucius, made your father join the dark lord. ''

Sebastian's eyes were huge and he looked to Hermione, the little color that graced his cheeks was gone. '' Is that true? ''

Hermione dropped her head and sighed. '' Yes, but that doesn't matter, because even though he had been marked, it wasn't in your father's heart to be evil. He helped Harry and me on more than one occasion when we were in trouble. '' She smiled at him.

'' But he has the mark? '' He asked again.

'' Yes, he has the mark. It will never go away. '' Harry chimed in and Hermione glared at him. '' You are not helping Harry. ''

'' Come on, Sebastian, let's go home. I want to hear all about what happens in your story you were reading to me earlier. '' She said standing and taking the boy's hand, not looking back to acknowledge her long time friend.

After they had returned home, Hermione had tried to rectify the situation that had taken place earlier but Sebastian didn't seem to want to talk about it any longer. Which she hated to say it, relieved her. Just as he had finished reading his story to her Draco walked into the library where they had spent the rest of their afternoon. Hermione smiled up at him and Sebastian ran up to him. Throwing his arms around Draco's legs before Draco lifted him up into a big bear hug. '' What do you say; you and I do something to night and let Hermione have a night off? '' He said to the boy who nodded and smiled back at him.

'' Ok ok, I guess I could find something to do. '' She laughed, getting up from her spot on the overly plush couch and putting the book back on the shelf. She didn't have any plans for tonight since previous plans had included Harry and Ron but she didn't want to see either of them at the moment, completely frustrated with the way they had acted. She returned to her room and decided to write Ginny. She hadn't heard from her friend in several days and decided that it was better than doing nothing at all for the evening. Who knew, maybe Ginny would want to go out. She could use some girl time after a month of living in a house with Draco and his son.

A/N – Short and sweet this chapter was. I smell problems brewing…Anyone care to guess what is to come?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was nearly two in the morning and Hermione was exhausted, yet entirely grateful that Ginny had agreed to go out. She needed the night out, away from everyone but her best girl friend. They had gone to a small pub in muggle London. Hermione didn't want to take the chance of running into Harry or Ron. Once Hermione started sipping her second martini it was evident to Ginny that she had something on her mind. It didn't take her long to get the story about what had conspired between Harry, Ron, Sebastian and herself.

It hadn't surprised Ginny that Ron had reacted the way he did, but she was shocked that Harry had jumped on the wagon with him. Usually Harry was the calm, cool, and collected one. Hermione had said the same. While Ginny hadn't been enthused by Hermione working for Draco she had certainly not gone to the level the boys had and she was just as mad as Hermione by the time she had finished the story.

Once all the drama had been lifted from Hermione's shoulders, she had relaxed and they both spent the rest of the night drinking and talking, catching up on each other's lives. Hermione told Ginny all about Sebastian and how much she was truly loving her job. Ginny had gone on and on about how things were so strange at St. Mungo's without her there.

She did miss seeing her friend every day, but she knew going back wasn't an option, for two reasons. The first being why she had left in the first place and the second was the small blonde who she was sure was well into a deep sleep by then. Sebastian had definitely filled the hole in her heart. She loved him as if he was her own and she couldn't imagine leaving him.

Once they had finished their last drinks they left the pub and bid their farewells, promising to do it again soon and they parted their ways.

Hermione had used the floo network, taking her to the sitting room in Malfoy Manor. She stumbled slightly as she stepped out of the fireplace, dusting the soot from her coat. Maybe she shouldn't have had that fourth martini. She unbuttoned her coat and placed it on the coat rack near the fireplace, turning to make her way up the stairs to her room.

She jumped suddenly when she saw Draco sitting in the chair facing the fireplace, staring at her with stormy, angry eyes. He just stared at her, clenching and unclenching his jaw. '' Oh, Draco, you scared me. '' She laughed. '' Why aren't you in bed?" She questioned making her way to the chair beside his and plopping down in it unceremoniously.

'' I was waiting for you... '' He said flatly.

Hermione's brows furrowed in curiosity. Well that's strange; he never waited up for her when she went out. Not that she had ever stayed out this late before either. '' Ok, well, thanks, I guess. '' She said awkwardly.

'' Don't take it as a compliment, Miss Granger. '' He stood up, crossing his arms as he stared down at her. '' Sebastian and I had a very…interesting talk tonight. I'm sure you know all too well what about. ''

Suddenly Hermione stiffened and looked up at the blonde as he towered over her. '' Draco, I'm sorry. Ron and Harry were completely out of line and I tried to tell Sebastian that. I do hope I got through to him. ''

He shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. '' You knew what was going to happen. You did this on purpose didn't you? You just had to let him know what his father really is didn't you? '' He growled.

Hermione gasped and shook her head. '' Draco, no! How could you think that?'' She paused and looked up at him curiously. '' What do you mean what you are? ''

He began to pace the room, raking his fingers through his hair. '' I have never seen such disappointment on his face. To have to show him the mark that will haunt me forever that I have kept hidden from him for five years now. To have to explain to him that I am not a good person. To see the scared look in his eyes. '' He finally stopped passing and looked over at her, his eyes glistening with tears.

Hermione's heart sank. She had never thought he had kept his past completely hidden from his son. She also didn't think that he would bring up to his father, but he was smart. She never should have under estimated the boy. Hermione stood and stepped closer to Draco, taking his hand lightly. '' Draco, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't mean for any of this to happen. You aren't a bad person, and I know he knows that, I told him so as well. I never should have taken him, I'm sorry. He was just so excited to meet them I thought I was doing something nice for him. I didn't… I didn't think it would turn out like this. I'm sorry. '' She pleaded with him.

Draco pulled his hand away from her as though her touch scalded him. '' How did you think they were going to react, Hermione? Just because for some strange reason you found it in yourself to put everything I put you through behind you and not hold a grudge, did you really believe that those two would do the same? You had to know that they would do whatever they could to hurt me somehow, and now look what has happened. They have won whatever little game they were playing. I have spent the last five years of my life trying to be the best man I can be, someone my son would want to look up to, someone worthy of having him look up to and now that dream is completely shattered. '' He moved away from her, leaning his hands against the fireplace and letting his head hang as he sighed heavily.

Hermione stared at his back, remaining silent for what seemed like forever.

'' You always seem to try and see the light in people but the truth is, just because you want to see it, does not mean it's there. Not everyone forgives and forgets. '' He said quietly when she didn't speak.

Hermione moved to stand beside him, placing her hand on his arm where she knew the mark was and pulled his arm away from the fireplace, looking into his grey tormented eyes. '' And sometimes they do. I know you are haunted by the past, I see it in your eyes every day. I see you bury yourself in your work so you don't have to think about it, but it's always there. If you were truly evil those thoughts would make you smile, not cause you to feel the way you do. ''

She rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show the dark mark, running her hand over it. The mark was a dark reminder of everything she had gone through, but it was also the same if not worse for him. She then pushed up the sleeve of her own blouse, revealing the scar on her forearm from his aunt. '' You see, we both have permanent memories of our past, but these do not make us who we are. They are there to remind us of what we went through and what we overcame. ''

Draco's eyes moved to her scar and he took her arm, running his fingers over the words forever etched into her skin. '' I regret every time I called you this... .'' He said, his voice thick with regret.

She shook her head softly, pulling her arm away and lowering her sleeve. '' Don't. It was childish teasing. That doesn't really apply today. '' She smiled up at him. '' We are quite a few years older now. ''

Draco shook his head. '' No, Hermione. It wasn't. It was what I believed with all my heart when I was that age. I hated you, not because you were smarter than me, or because we had different friends, or because you were a girl.'' He smirked lightly. '' I hated you because you had different blood than me. Or that was what I thought, until Aunt Bellatrix carved that into your skin and I saw your blood run red. It wasn't brown or black or anything resembling anything dirty. It was red, just like mine. It was in that very second, that even though I did not want to be a death eater at all that I knew everything my father had ever told me was wrong. '' He sighed and moved back to the chair and sat down. '' You know, when we were in our seventh year, I wished that I could turn back time. Change everything. Knowing how things would turn out and change them for the better. Maybe if I had honestly given Harry a chance. To actually be friends. To have given you a chance…..Maybe things would have been different. ''

Hermione moved back to her seat beside him and placed her hand on his, trying to comfort him. '' You know, had I know that back then I would have let you use the time turner I had. '' She smiled. '' But changing the future isn't always a good thing. If you changed the future you would change everything about who you are now. You wouldn't have Sebastian. I wouldn't have you or Sebastian. And despite what happened today I need you to know that I love that little boy. Spending my days with him makes me happy again. Something I haven't really been since the war started. So, technically I should be saying that you have helped me too, since had you not given me the chance to spend my time with him, I wouldn't be as happy as I am. '' She smiled at him again.

He looked up into her honey brown eyes a faint smile crossing her lips. '' I can't lie; it's been nice having someone here. I never thought in a million years that it would be you sitting here, comforting me and helping me raise my son, but I am truly glad it is. Hermione you have one of the kindest hearts I have ever known, and you are so brave and courageous. I now see why you were put in Gryffindor. '' He chuckled. '' Since you came into our home, Sebastian has been happier. When his mother left he was devastated I didn't know what to tell him and I could always see the hurt and loss in his eyes, like he knew some how it was his fault. '' He shook his head. '' Astoria had never wanted to be a mother. It had been an accident. We weren't cautious and didn't use anything. When she found out she was pregnant I had to beg her not to have an abortion. I told her I'd take care of her and make sure she always had everything she needed. I even offered to marry her. Thankfully she didn't accept, you see, back then I wasn't looking to settle down, at least not with her. It was like part of me knew she would leave one day. That it would be too much for her. But when she told me she was pregnant, I knew I wanted that child. I couldn't let anything happen to it. She was miserable, all the time. She barely spent any time with him. She would send him with her parents or with relatives of even my mother while she went out with her friends. While I know I do the same, leaving him with you all the time, I do love him with all my heart and just want the best for him. I try to spend as much time as I can with him. ''

'' Draco, you are a wonderful father, and Sebastian adores you. Trust me. I see it every time you walk into the room. You have done well raising him so far, and I'm grateful that I can help you. I know it's only been a month but that little boy has become my world. ''

'' It's his charming good looks that did you in, huh? '' He waggled his brows at her and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

'' That's the Draco I know. '' She smiled.

He smiled back at her, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. '' Thank you, Hermione. ''

'' For what? '' She questioned. The skin where his lips had touched, tingling with the reminder of the touch.

'' For bringing light back into this dark house. For helping Sebastian and myself in all the ways you do. I need you to know that I appreciate everything you do here. ''

Hermione smiled and stood up. '' No thanks needed, Draco. I'm happy to help. And even though I'm here to take care of Sebastian, any time you want to talk I'm here for you too. '' She pulled him up to his feet and smiled. '' But for now, we both need to get some sleep. ''

He nodded in agreement and followed her up the stairs, walking her to her room. She opened the door preparing to enter when he took her arm lightly. '' Hermione. '' He said, spinning her to face him.

''Hm?'' She asked looking up at him.

'' Don't ever leave, ok? '' It wasn't the words that caught her off guard, so much as the look in his eyes when he said it. He looked almost frightened.

She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. '' I wasn't planning on it. That is until Sebastian no longer needs me, of course. But I'd prefer not to think of that day. '' She let out a light laugh.

He didn't laugh and that made her quiet. '' I think I would still pay for you to stay here even when he is grown. '' He said seriously.

Hermione shook her head with an amused smile on her lips. '' I may hold you to that. '' She gently took her arm from his grasp and stepped into the room. She smiled at him again. '' Goodnight, Draco. '' She said quietly before closing the door softly.

'' Goodnight, Hermione. '' He whispered to the closed door before retreating to his own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! It is slow moving but I'm trying to keep it as real as possible so bare with me, there is definitely more drama and juiciness on its way! I want to thank all of you for your reviews as well as making this one of your favorites. Without you guys this story would not matter to anyone but me.

Two weeks had passed since the blow up with Harry and Ron. Christmas was quickly approaching and Hermione had spent a lot of time decorating the manor with Sebastian. The living room was now filled with an over decorated tree. Every limb held a decoration, strings of popcorn and paper chains, lights, and ornaments of all types. There were three stockings hanging from the fireplace each with a name in silver inscribed on them. Paper snowflakes hung from string from the ceiling throughout the room. It made Hermione smile. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday. She loved every aspect, from the snow, to giving presents, and spending time with family and friends. Her Christmas spirit was easily rubbing off on Draco and Sebastian as the holiday neared.

It was barely 8:00 o'clock in the morning when she heard a small knock on her door and she smiled to herself as the door opened, peeking through her lashes she could see Sebastian enter the room. '' Hermione! '' He said excitedly.

She lay in her bed, keeping her eyes shut pretending to be a sleep. The little boy crawled onto the bed and across her to the empty side of the bed and pushed on her shoulder several times. '' Wake up! '' He whined, trying to shake her away. '' We have to go shopping, remember? ''

It took all she had not to smile as she kept her eyes squeezed shut. He stopped pushing on her and she knew he was just staring at her. After a few seconds of pure silence she jumped up, grabbing Sebastian who squealed as she threw him down on the bed and tickled him unmercifully, laughing as he giggled uncontrollably, squirming every which way, trying to get away. '' Hermioneeeee! ''

Another knock came from the door and she stopped, both of them turning their attention to the door as the older blonde stepped. Hermione looked at him in surprise. He should have been to work nearly two hours ago, yet here he was still in his plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt, his hair a completely mess. '' What are you doing home? '' She asked trying not to laugh at the state of his usually perfect hair.

He shrugged lightly and made his way across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and ruffled Sebastian's hair. '' I figured I deserved a day off. I thought we would could do something fun together. '' He said more to his son than Hermione.

'' Really? '' The little boy said excitedly and Draco nodded. '' That is of course if you didn't already have plans. '' Now he looked to Hermione.

She shook her head lightly. '' Nothing that can't be rescheduled for another day. '' She smiled, though a little sad that she wouldn't be taking Sebastian shopping for the perfect gift for his father as was planned.

Sebastian crawled over Hermione again to be next to his father, sitting up to whisper something in his ear. Draco was looking at her as the small blonde whispered his secret, and a small smile crossed his lips. '' I think that would be a great idea. Why don't you ask her? ''

'' Ask me what? '' Hermione chimed in looking between the two before focusing on Sebastian. '' What are you hiding from me, young man. '' She glared at him in a playful manor.

He grinned at her with the boyish grin she had fallen in love with long ago. '' I said we should go ice skating, and you should come too! ''

Hermione looked up to Draco. '' Are you sure? You don't want some father son time? '' She didn't want to intrude after all. Draco rarely had any time alone with his son, and he had taken a day off work for it.

'' What are you scared we will show you up, Hermione? '' Draco gave her a smirk that mirrored the one from when they were in school.

She raised her brow and smirked back at him. '' Challenge accepted. '' She laughed and Sebastian jumped into her arms giving her a big hug before wiggling his way off the bed and bounding out of the room. '' Get ready! '' He yelled as he disappeared down the hall.

Hermione smiled after the boy and Draco laughed. She finally looked back to him after a minute of awkward silence. '' Are you sure you want me there? I know you don't get as much time alone with him as you'd like. ''

Draco nodded as he stood up. '' Positive. '' He smiled at her before leaving the room as well to get ready.

Twenty minutes later they were all standing in the living room, ready to go. Draco in a pair of faded jeans that fit him perfectly with a green sweater. He was already shrugging on his coat when she made her way into the room. She had decided on a pair of faded jeans as well, with her purple sweater that looked perfect against her skin tone. She smiled and took Sebastian's coat from the coat rack and helped him into it. As if they were all in the same state of mind when getting ready, Sebastian had on his jeans and navy blue sweatshirt. After she had him zipped up, Draco helped her into her coat.

'' Let's go! '' Sebastian rushed.

'' Ok, ok. '' Hermione laughed.

They had decided to go to the ice rink in London instead of the pond behind the manor. Surprisingly it wasn't as crowded has Hermione had expected. Though she didn't know what to expect really as she hadn't been ice skating since before she had gone to Hogwarts. Draco quickly got them their skates and they quickly took off their shoes and laced up their skates.

Sebastian was the first out on the ice, not even waiting for Draco or Hermione and she shook her head laughing.

'' It's frightening isn't it? '' Draco smirked, standing up and helping her up from the bench, leading her onto the ice.

'' That he reminds me so much of you? Yes. '' She laughed following him nervously on to the ice.

Sebastian took to the ice like he was a professional. He was literally skating circles around Hermione, and to Draco's amusement so was he. They were graceful, and their movements smooth as the ice that lay beneath their skates. Hermione envied them both as she fought to keep her balance, barely moving her feet.

'' Come on, Hermione! Catch me! '' Sebastian dared her and Hermione just laughed. '' No way! You're too fast for me. '' She counted, barely keeping her balance. Apparently she was unable to talk and skate at the same time.

'' Fine, catch me. '' Draco prodded with his signature smirk. At that moment he looked so much younger. It reminded her of the Draco she had known years ago, when he was still playing quidditch. She shook her head lightly. But Draco never was the one to let something go and he grabbed her hand, nodding toward her for Sebastian to take her other hand and they began pulling her around the ice, picking up speed.

Hermione locked her legs, refusing to let them move at all, afraid of falling at this speed. '' Ok, you guys, slow down! '' She laughed nervously, grasping both their hands tighter. Of course, Sebastian took this as his cue to speed up and he wiped her around him, Draco chuckling on the other side. '' You guys are not funny!'' She squealed.

Sebastian let go of her hand as he spun away from her giggling and Hermione scrambled to keep her balance, but Draco was already there, he had skated in front of her, taking both her hands in his and smiled at her. '' Just relax, Hermione. I've got you. '' He gave her hands a comforting squeeze and she relaxed a little bit.

After what felt like hours, Hermione was finally getting more comfortable on the ice. Thanks to Draco and Sebastian's assistance she could now skate on her own without having to hold on to one of them. They skated for hours. Hermione would chase after Sebastian who was chasing after Draco who would always get away and come back to catch Hermione before she could catch Sebastian, making Sebastian nearly fall over laughing. It was getting late and they were in the last chase attempt. Hermione was in arms reach of Sebastian and still gaining speed. '' I'm going to get you! '' She exclaimed as she reached for him, but at the last moment before she could get her arms around him, Draco's strong arm wrapped around her waist, whirling her around and away from the younger blonde. She yelped in surprise before bursting out laughing, clinging to him as he continued to spin, making her dizzy.

Just as they were slowing down, Sebastian burst into circle like a little ram and they all went crashing to the ice with a heavy thud. '' Got you both! '' He yelled excitedly before starting into a giggle fit.

Hermione laughed, she knew her body would hate her for the punishment she was putting it through today but no matter the bumps and bruises she received she was glad she had come. It had been just what she wanted. Draco and Sebastian seemed to have a ton of fun together and they had included her and helped her to become a decent skater. She couldn't ask for more.

She looked over at Draco who had propped himself on his hands, looking down at his left ankle. '' Are you alright? '' She asked looking at him curiously.

'' Yeah, I think I might have twisted my ankle with the fall though. '' He frowned.

Hermione crawled over to his leg, pulling up his pant leg; she couldn't see anything with the top of the ice skate in the way and looked over to the edge of the ice where the bench with their shoes was at. '' We have to get the skate off for me to be sure, do you think you can stand? '' She questioned, carefully getting to her feet and offering him her hands once she had her balance.

Carefully she pulled him to his feet, he had winced when he put pressure on his left foot and she knew that wasn't a good sign. Sebastian was on the other side of him, pulling his dad to the side of the rink while Hermione supported him.

Once they were at the bench and Draco was seated Hermione made short work of getting the skate off his foot and sure enough as she pulled it off she could already see the swelling around his ankle. '' Oh my.. '' She touched her hand to his ankle putting enough pressure that she could feel the bones, moving his ankle carefully. She could see him wincing as she did. '' I'm sorry; I just needed to make sure it wasn't broken. '' She said lowering his foot back to the ground gently. '' It's not broken, just a severe sprain. I can help heal it but we need to get home first. '' She moved to sit beside him, pulling her skates off quickly then helping Sebastian with his.

Once they were back at the house Hermione helped Draco onto the couch in the living room, propping his foot up on a stack of throw pillows. '' Sebastian, can you go up to my room and get my wand from the night stand, please? '' Sebastian nodded and took off like a shot. Hermione looked back at Draco. '' I won't be able to heal it completely, but I can speed up the process. You should probably think about taking a few days off from work. '' She said softly, knowing that wouldn't go over well with the work-a-holic in front of her.

'' You're the doctor. '' He winked at her playfully and Hermione just stared at him. '' Really? No, arguing? Are you feeling ok? '' She asked, touching her hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

He laughed and pulled her hand away, holding it in his. '' No, I'm fine. I'm pretty sure The Daily Prophet will be fine without me for a few days. I planned on taking a brief vacation soon anyway. Granted I didn't plan on being cripple while I did it. '' He chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. '' You are not crippled. Though I would recommend you stay downstairs for the first few days, I don't feel stairs would do you well at all. ''

Sebastian came running back into the room with her wand in hand. He gave it to Hermione and looked at his father who was still holding Hermione's other hand. Which Hermione promptly removed when she noticed him staring at their contact. He moved to his father's side. '' I'm sorry I hurt you, daddy. ''

Draco smiled at his son. '' No worries. It was just an accident and Hermione will have me better in no time. '' He winked at the boy.

Hermione waved her wand over Draco's ankle slowly, whispering quiet healing spells, closing her eyes as she concentrated. Draco was sure he could feel warmth oozing its way into his skin, taking away the ache and throbbing that had made itself all too well known since the accident. By the time Hermione had finished the throbbing had dulled to barely noticeable and his ankle felt as though it were wrapped in a tight bandage though none were visible. '' How do you feel now? '' She asked finally looking up at him.

He smiled at her. '' Much better. I can see why you were the head healer at St. Mungo's. You really do know your stuff. ''

She blushed lightly. '' Don't give me so much credit. It's not completely healed after all. I took away as much of the pain as I could and began the process of mending the ligaments. Unfortunately, the rest has to be done on its own. Try to stay off it as much as possible and keep it elevated to keep the swelling down and you should be able to put some pressure on it in a few days. If it still hurts I'll try something else then. '' She nodded firmly more to herself.

That evening the three of them had spent most of their time in the living room with Draco. Sebastian reading his most recent story while Draco lay on the couch listening intently and Hermione lay draped over one of the chairs, staring into the fire as she imagined the story coming to life in her mind.

After much pressure from Sebastian Hermione had began do small magic tricks for him. As she always did the last one was always her patronus. She watched as the otter playfully drifted around the room curling around Sebastian and brushing against Draco. She laughed as she saw how excited Sebastian got. After seeing it so many times she would have thought he had tired of it, but he never did.

'' Draco, what's your patronus? I've never seen it. '' She asked in quizzically. It was only at that moment that even when they were in school she had never seen him produce his. It made her curious to know what creature protected him.

He shifted his position on the couch, sitting up a little more. '' I, well, actually I'm not sure. I was never able to conjure one in school and I had honestly forgotten all about it as I didn't have a need for it. Should I try and see if I have any more luck than I did in school? ''

Hermione and Sebastian nodded in unison and Hermione tossed her wand to him. '' Just remember, that in order to get a fully formed patronus you have to have a memory. A memory that makes you happier than any other memory. Think about it, concentrate on that one particular memory and then say the spell. '' She said in a voice that would have rivaled Professor McGonagall.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, thinking for several moments and then he took a deep breath. '' Expecto Patronum. '' He said as he waved her wand. A long, thin silver ribbon waved around the tip of the wand, winding around itself and growing in size before it slowly floated up toward the middle of the room above them all. The silver ribbons began to spin around themselves and unraveled. A set of wings appeared from the silver ball as it morphed into a large silver eagle and began to fly around the room.

Hermione stared up at the creature in amazement. While she knew he would be able to conjure it she never expected it to be on the first try, it had taken her weeks to conjure hers when she had first learned. The eagle swooped down, the feathers of its wing brushing Hermione's cheek before flying around Sebastian's head then landing on Draco's shoulder before disappearing. Her jaw had dropped at some point and she closed her mouth just to open it again but couldn't find the words she was looking for.

Sebastian jumped up and down clapping. '' You did it! That was amazing! I can't wait to be able to do that! '' He exclaimed excitedly.

He smiled at his son and looked back to Hermione who was still silent. '' What's wrong? '' He questioned.

She shook her head softly and smiled. '' I just didn't expect you to do it on your first try. What memory did you pick? '' She asked curiously.

'' I was thinking about today at the ice rink. Teaching you how to skate, and chasing you and Sebastian. It was the first thing that came to mind. '' He said sincerely.

Hermione stared at him, completely speechless. She had been part of a truly happy memory for him. A powerful memory. Her heart fluttered lightly in her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing!

Ok, for my readers who have been following this story and waiting anxiously for updates. I couldn't wait to post get this chapter written before heading to bed. It has been brewing all day since I finished the previous chapter. Since sleep seems to always elude me when I have my writing muse with me, I figured I would take the time to write this out now. I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical and spelling errors!

Christmas Eve had fast approached and Hermione could not wait to put Sebastian to bed. When she was sure he was sound asleep she crept downstairs to put out all the gifts she had wrapped ahead of time and stored in the downstairs closet. She was surprised to see Draco in the living room, filling each of their stockings. Setting the bags of presents on the floor she cleared her throat as she leaned against the doorway. '' I thought I was playing Santa this year. '' She smirked.

Draco spun around quickly dropping one of the smaller presents to the floor. '' Do not sneak up on me like that. '' He chuckled. '' And you are playing Santa, I'm just putting the finishing touches on the stockings is all. ''

She picked up the bags and made her way over to the tree and set them down again. She noticed the box on the floor that he had dropped and went to pick it up, but Draco had snatched it up quickly, hiding it behind his back with a childish grin. '' Oh, no you don't. ''

Hermione raised a brow at him. '' Draco Malfoy, is that a gift for me? '' She pressed, assuming it was only so from his behavior.

'' You will have to wait until morning to find out. '' He grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. '' Fine, then. I have patience. '' She smirked before turning her back to him and began unpacking the presents, situating each and everyone neatly beneath the tree. It hadn't taken long to add the gifts but by the time she had finished there wasn't room for even one more smaller present within the pile. She stood back up and placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the tree before turning back, surprised to see Draco still in front of the fireplace, just watching her.

'' What? Why are you staring at me like that? '' She asked, nibbling her lip nervously. She hated it when he stared at her. Well, that wasn't true. She didn't hate it per say. She just never knew what to make of it. It gave her butterflies and she made her nervous and she always had to force those reactions away. While their relationship wasn't strictly employer and employee, it certainly wasn't anything that deserved him to give her such looks and make her feel the way she did.

He shook his head lightly and smiled. '' Nothing, sorry. '' He rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced up at the clock on the mantel of the fireplace and smirked. '' You know, it's technically Christmas now. ''

''Ok? Are you telling me you want me to go wake up Sebastian then? '' She laughed.

Draco shook his head again and moved closer to her, holding the small present out to her. '' No, it's just now would be the time for you to get your gift from me. '' He smiled.

She stared at him curiously for a moment before taking the box from him. '' You know you didn't have to get me anything, you already do enough. '' She protested but gingerly ripped the wrapping paper from the present. Inside was a small black velvet box. She looked back up at him before opening it. '' Draco Malfoy, this looks expensive. '' She frowned.

Draco smirked. '' Just open it, Hermione and stop being so bloody stubborn. ''

She sighed softly and cracked open the box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with an ice skate pendant of diamonds. '' Hermione gasped as she stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

'' Do you like it? '' He asked nervously.

She laughed and shook her head. '' No… ''

'' No? '' She could see the hurt watching over his face.

'' I love it. '' She smiled and raised herself on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. '' Thank you. It's beautiful, but I still wish you wouldn't spend your money on me. You already give me so much as it is. ''

He took the box from her with a smile and removed the necklace. '' You earn what is given to you Hermione. This is a gift, this you didn't have to earn. This is to show you how much I appreciate you and of the happiness you bring me…'' He paused and looked down at her. '' I mean, me and Sebastian. '' He corrected quickly, and slid his hands around her neck, clasping it behind her neck.

Hermione had moved her hair out of the way to help him as he put the necklace on her and looked down, trying not to show the blush that had risen to her cheeks at his words. '' How does it look? '' She asked letting her hair fall again.

He adjusted the pendant, letting his finger trail over her collar bone lightly before dropping his hand. '' Beautiful. ''

She sighed softly. '' I guess now would be a good time to give you your gift as well, but compared to yours, it's going to seem completely silly. '' She turned away from him and took a small wrapped cylinder from the pile of presents and handed it to him, playing with the ice skate charm nervously.

'' Hermione, I know you well enough to know that nothing you put thought into is silly. '' He smirked and took the gift from her, inspecting the odd shape of it and raising a brow as he tore into the paper, tossing it into the fire that was still roaring beside them in the fireplace. He stared at the small metal cylinder in his hand confused. '' This is my present? ''

Hermione laughed. '' No, you have to open it. Your present is inside. ''

He unscrewed the end of the cylinder and pulled out two rolled up pieces of paper. He handed the cylinder to Hermione to hold while he unrolled the papers.

The first paper was clearly a charted constellation, thought he wasn't sure which star constellation it was. Examining it for a moment before giving up he looked to the second piece but Hermione had interrupted his reading.

'' You know own and have renamed the brightest star of the Draco constellation. Before it was renamed Draco Malfoy, its name was Gamma Draconis. I got this for you because I wanted you realize something. There may be billions of stars in the sky, just as there are billions of people here on Earth, but each person is different, special... And you, Draco, shine the brightest. I know you have your regrets and there are days when you feel you are the great man that you are, and on those days, I want you to look into the sky and find that star. That bright star that was named just for you, and remember how special you truly are. ''

Draco stared at her completely dumbfounded. Hermione may not have known it but she had just given him the most amazing gift he had ever received. He swallowed hard and shook his head, looking to the constellation paper once again. '' I can't believe you did this... This is incredible, Hermione. Truly. I don't know what to say. '' He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him.

She returned the embrace, breathing in his woodsy, clean, masculine scent, which was all Draco with a smile. '' We are even then. '' She laughed against his chest.

She heard him even before she could open her eyes. The sound of bare feet slapping against the hard wood floor as he bounded to her room, throwing the door open, running to her and throwing himself on top of her. ''Hermione, wake up! It's Christmas! Come on! ''

Hermione groaned wiggling out from underneath the little boy's weight and she peeked open one eye. It wasn't even light outside yet. She should have known. '' Ok I'm up, I'm up. '' She laughed sleepily, sitting up.

Sebastian didn't waste any time, he slid of the bed and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the bed and practically dragging her down the stairs.

'' Sebastian, calm down, the presents aren't going anywhere. '' She laughed. '' What about your father, don't you want to wake him up? ''

'' He is already up! '' He led her into the living room before releasing her hand.

Hermione shook her head laughing and made her way over to the couch, pulling her feet up under her as she sat down.

Draco appeared from the kitchen, his hair a mess with nothing but a pair of green plaid flannel pajama pants on. Similar to the pink ones she was wearing herself._ How funny that we both seem to have the same mind when dressing. _She thought to herself with a smile.

He offered her a cup of coffee which she took happily as he sat down beside her with a sleepy smile.

Sebastian dug in to the pile of presents once Draco nodded to him.

He had gotten everything his heart could have possibly asked for. By the time he had finished unwrapping all his gifts he was surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper. There was a collection of muggle fairytales, a paint set and easel, and training broom from Hermione. A kids quidditch set, which had a much slower snitch and foam bludgers, a wizards chess set and several different books from Draco, and gobs and gobs of candy from chocolate frogs to Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Sebastian grinned up at them before making his way through the pile of paper to run to them, hugging them both at the same time. '' Thank you! '' He said excitedly.

Hermione and Draco laughed and hugged the boy back. '' Happy Christmas, Sebastian. '' Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'' Happy Christmas, son. '' He said as he ruffled the boy's hair with a smile.

Quickly Sebastian ran back to the presents, and Hermione turned back to Draco with a smile. '' I'm glad I could be here to spend Christmas with you both. ''

'' We are happy to have you here. '' He smiled back.

Sebastian returned with a box that was clearly wrapped by himself and handed it to Hermione. '' Open it! '' He said excitedly.

Hermione laughed and set her coffee mug down on the table, setting the box on her lap and unwrapped it quickly. Inside was handmade card, with a skating rink and stick people on the front. She smiled and opened the card. The inside had a picture of the three of them that Sebastian had drawn, surprisingly well. And written on the other side was, '' Happy Christmas, Hermione. I love you. ''

Hermione moved the box off her lap and pulled Sebastian up on her lap, hugging him tightly. '' I love you too, Sebastian. Thank you. '' She smiled, her eyes shining with tears.

'' Daddy said we had to show how much we appreciate you being here. Did I show you? '' He asked and Hermione looked up at Draco who shrugged with a smile. '' Yes, yes you did. You both did. ''


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ok so after hours and hours of contemplating which direction I wanted this chapter to go, I think I finally got it! Sorry for the delay, I wanted to make sure I had it clear in my head before I took off writing. Hope you enjoy it!

The Malfoy Manor was becoming home to Hermione. She no longer felt like a guest or just the help. It was where she was meant to be. Draco had bought and placed an oriental rug over the stained wood in the large dining room, hoping it would ease her mind when she entered the room. It had caught Hermione by surprise when she had seen it as she had kept her feelings toward that room to herself. Since Christmas, Draco made it a point to change his work schedule so that he had more time to spend with Sebastian and her as well. Going on outings or just staying home. Again, Hermione was thrilled with the change. Not that she minded spending time with Sebastian, but she was glad that Draco was too.

It was the middle of January and the snow had fallen for several days in a row. Draco had gone to work with the promise that he would be home within a few hours, which left Hermione and Sebastian to entertain themselves. After an impromptu snow ball fight started by Sebastian they had played in the snow for nearly an hour before returning to the warmth of the house. Hermione had started a fire in the living room while Sebastian ran upstairs to change out of his soggy cold clothes.

Hermione rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them with the friction, waiting for the warmth of the fire to sink in. After a few minutes she made her way into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the both of him.

She had just taken the mugs from the cupboard when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, expecting to see Sebastian but nearly dropped the cups in her hand when she saw Astoria standing just inside the door way. She did not look happy.

'' Astoria...'' Hermione gasped. '' You scared me.

Hermione had only spoken to Astoria once or twice in the past, and that was when they were still in school. It surprised her to see her standing in the doorway of the home she had left months ago.

Astoria flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. '' So it is true. '' Her words clipped, as she looked at Hermione in disgust.

Hermione stared at her in confusion before setting the mugs down on the counter top. '' What's true? '' She questioned, not liking the tone in the other woman's voice.

'' That my Draco has been harboring a mudblood. '' She spat.

Hermione clenched her fists at her sides, trying to remain composed. '' I don't know what you have heard, but it is strictly a professional situation here. I'm the nanny. '' She tried to keep her voice steady but the tension was evident.

Astoria gasped, holding a hand to her chest. '' Are you to tell me, that _you_ have been raising _my_ son? Filling his head with all your mudblood beliefs, no doubt. '' She shook her head. '' No this won't do at all. I'm afraid you are fired, as of right now. '' She said curtly.

Hermione couldn't help herself; a smirk crossed her lips as she stared the woman down. '' I'm afraid you aren't the one in charge of my termination. Draco is the only one who can fire me. ''

Instantly, Hermione regretted the retort because just as the words were out of her mouth Astoria was within arm's reach and before Hermione could move, Astoria's hand reached out and smacked her hard across the face, leaving her cheek burning with pain. '' How dare you speak to me like that! You filthy good for nothing whore. Don't you realize you are nothing but a charity case? Draco feels sorry for you. You saved him from going to Azkaban and I'm sure you came begging him for the job hoping it would lead to more, to be able to live in this house, to reach into his rich pockets. You are a sorry excuse for a witch and he is too good for you. ''

Hermione's arm itched to reach up and swing at her but she knew Sebastian was in the house and this was his mother after all. No, she would not stoop to that level. '' You have it all twisted, Astoria. '' She said through gritted teeth.

'' No, Granger, you are the one who has it twisted. Whatever you thought was going to happen between Draco and yourself is over. I am back now and he would never choose you over me. ''

Hermione stomach clenched at her words. What she hadn't told anyone, and what she tried to keep hidden from herself was that she did care for Draco. He was more than just her employer or her friend. The way he looked at her, the way they joked. There was more to their relationship than just the civility of living together. She had known since Christmas that she loved him but hadn't brought herself around to telling him. How could she? She didn't want to ruin what was already there. She loved Sebastian and didn't want things to change. He was more than just her job. The little boy was like the child she never had. She never claimed to be his mother when anyone would ask. She had more respect for his mother than that. Or at least she did until now. But he was hers and she was his.

Just as she was preparing to rip into Astoria she heard the small voice from behind her and Hermione peeked around the other woman. '' Sebastian. '' She said softly but Astoria cut her off from saying anything else as she turned to face her son.

'' Oh, Sebastian! '' She said in a warm tone that made Hermione cringe.

'' Momma?'' He exclaimed and ran into her arms and Hermione looked down. This was right; this is how it should be. He should be with his mother, its natural, this shouldn't bother her.

'' What's for lunch? '' She heard Draco's voice coming toward them from the living room and she cringed again. She didn't feel ready for the conversation that she knew was about to occur. When Draco reached the door way he stopped looking from Astoria to Hermione then to Sebastian. '' What's going on here..? '' He asked confused.

'' Mommy's home! '' Sebastian exclaimed happily. Hermione's heart broke a little more.

Draco raised a brow. '' So she is. '' Draco's gaze drifted to Hermione. She looked down and raised her hand to her cheek self consciously, knowing that her cheek was still red from the smack Astoria had given her and he had seen it. '' Hermione, will you take Sebastian upstairs for a little bit. I need to have a word with his mother. '' His tone was commanding and serious.

Hermione nodded and took Sebastian from Astoria who half looked like she wanted to play tug of war with the child before smirking and walking over to Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck and without any hesitation kissed him. Hermione's heart broke more.

She turned away quickly and led Sebastian from the room. Trying desperately to keep her stomach from tying itself in knots as it was at the moment. '' Come on, I would love for you to paint me a picture. '' Her voice was shaky as she led him up the stairs, wanting desperately to be away from the kitchen area.

How could she have been so stupid to fall for someone like Draco? While they got along fine, Astoria was right. They were in completely different leagues. Not that he or she was better than either one, just different. Her heart told her not to believe that but her mind wouldn't stop replaying the scene from the kitchen. He hadn't stopped her. He had to have known she was going to kiss him and he didn't stop her. That meant something. That meant that he still cared for her, and why shouldn't he? He had loved her before she left and she was the mother of his child, it was only right. But it felt so wrong to Hermione.

An hour later, Hermione sat curled up in a plush chair in the library watching Sebastian as he painted a picture of what looked to be dog. The door to the library opened and Hermione sat up a little straighter when Draco walked into the room, he looked exhausted and his hair was a mess. The knots were returning to her stomach.

He sat down on the couch on the other side of the room and called Sebastian over. He picked up the boy and sat him on his lap. '' I need your help on making a decision, ok? '' He asked solemnly.

Hermione didn't know whether to stay or leave. Her curiosity told her to stay but fear of what he would say made her want to leave.

'' Ok, daddy. '' The little boy grinned.

With a heavy sigh Draco rubbed the back of his neck. '' I need to know if you like the way things are right now. With me and you and Hermione taking care of you. ''

Hermione's heart felt like it had stopped. She knew where this was going. No this did not look good at all. She forced herself to keep her tears at bay. She needed to hear everything before she reacted.

'' I love it! Hermione always does fun stuff with me. '' He exclaimed. '' Why? ''

Draco sighed. '' Ok, what about mommy? Do you miss mommy? Would you prefer her be here? ''

There it was. The part Hermione had been dreading. She had talked him into letting her stay and he was going to fire her and she would never see them again.

'' Of course I miss mommy. Can I go see her now? '' He blinked up at his father.

Draco shook his head softly. '' Not yet. If you had to choose between Hermione and mommy who would you choose? '' He questioned gently and his gaze slowly moved to Hermione.

Her eyes were glassy with tears and she finally stood up and shook her head. '' Draco, don't. He is only five. Don't make him make choices like that. '' Her voice was shaking.

Sebastian looked between Hermione and Draco before sliding off his lap and running to Hermione. She quickly picked him up holding him as tight as she could as she closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as she silently cried. '' Don't cry, Hermione. Everything is ok. '' He said in his sweet little voice that she would miss so much.

'' Hermione can I talk to you for a moment? '' Draco asked, standing up.

Hermione hesitantly set Sebastian back down, wiping her eyes. '' Why don't you finish your painting for me, ok? '' She tried to smile before leaving the room, Draco following behind her.

They entered her room just across the hall and he closed the door behind him. Hermione stood with her back to him, looking out the window. '' Tell me what to do, Hermione. I'm at a loss here. ''

She sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself. '' I can't tell you what to do, Draco. Especially since I don't know the full extent of the conversation. '' She forced out.

She heard him sigh and move closer to her. '' She wants to come back. She said that she was sorry for living and when she left she realized what she had left behind. ''

Hermione turned to face him prepared to tell him what had occurred before he had walked in but the look on his face stopped her.

'' Is that what you want? Would it make you happy to have her back? '' She forced herself to say, trying to keep her tears at bay.

He dropped his head, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. '' I honestly don't know. Wouldn't it be right for Sebastian to have his mother here? I care about her, I told you before, but… '' He sighed heavily and shook his head. '' I don't want you to leave either. This house has been so nice to come home to with you here. I just want to make the right decision. ''

'' If you care about her, Draco, then be with her. If it's what you feel will complete you and your family, than that is the right decision. I'm just an employee; I was paid to do a job. '' She kept her voice steady though her heart was screaming at her for saying something so foolish.

Draco looked up at her, his stormy eyes searching hers. '' Is that what you really believe? ''

Hermione met his gaze begging her eyes not to betray her as she nodded. In that moment she saw the hurt in his eyes and instantly regretted what she had said but she knew she was doing the right thing. They deserved to be a family and she had no right stepping into the mix no matter how she felt.

'' I'll be out by the end of the week. '' She forced herself to say, turning away from him, so that he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

She waited for a response but there was none, only footsteps walking away and the door opening and shutting with a finally click.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The first week away from the Malfoy's was the hardest. Hermione had moved into Ginny's flat, on such short noticed she wasn't able to find a place that would let her move in right away. She cried herself to sleep nearly every night that first week. She missed spending her days with Sebastian and waking up to his smiling face. She missed talking to Draco and enjoying each other's company. Most of all she missed being a part of their lives. It wasn't until she was away from them that she realized what a big part of her life they had become. She had pondered writing Sebastian but deciding against it, not wanting to upset the reunited family. It had been hard for the boy to say goodbye to her and the hurt in his eyes when she said goodbye had tortured her for days now.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, pushing her eggs around the plate as her and Ginny ate breakfast. '' Come on, Hermione. You can't stay miserable forever. You need to move on with your life. '' She pushed gently.

'' You don't understand, Ginny. There is so much to the story that you just don't know. That I don't even know. I just know I don't feel right. '' Hermione said with a heavy sigh.

'' No offense, but if Malfoy was willing to let you leave like that, he obviously doesn't deserve the time of day, let alone a full week of mournful Hermione. You were expendable. Just the help. You need to get that through your head. Stop living in a fantasy world where you think that you and Malfoy were somehow a family. '' Ginny snapped.

Hermione knew Ginny was trying to help but her words hurt. Ginny was the most understanding of her friends but she was also the one who would tear someone's head off for hurting her friends, and Draco had hurt her. He was now on Ginny's black list, in the number one position. Hermione hadn't told Ginny everything that had happened while she lived there. How could she explain that it didn't seem like he thought of her just as the help? No, she wouldn't understand, not without being there. The only way would to have seen the look in his eyes, his expressions, his gestures. It was all there was to go off of and that would not stick with Ginny.

Without a word more to her friend, Hermione got up from the table and left. She needed some fresh air she couldn't stay in the apartment any more. Not while Ginny was getting ready to go off in a full blown rant at how vile Malfoy was. Despite how much her heart hurt, she could barely stop herself from defending him when Ginny would start in on him.

Hermione found herself in front of her favorite bookstore, and with a small smile she entered. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent of parchment and leather from the books. She greeted the owner before making her way toward the back of the store, searching the shelves for a book that would keep her interest. That is what she needed right now, a book that she could dive into and forget about reality for a while.

After a few minutes of scanning the shelves before taking a green leather bound book from the shelf with a smile and made her way over to one of the big plush chairs in the sitting area. This is why she loved this store. The owner never had a problem with her reading a book she hadn't purchased yet; she knew that Hermione would pay before she left.

She was halfway through the second chapter when a small familiar voice echoed throughout the quiet store. Hermione looked up over her book to see the little blonde running to her with his arms stretched out. She barely had a chance to set the book down before the boy hurled himself into her arms and she laughed. '' Sebastian, what are you doing here?'' She hugged the boy tight.

'' Daddy brought me to get a new book. I finished the ones you got me for Christmas! '' He said excitedly.

She looked up to see Draco leaning against the wall only yards away, whatever he was feeling didn't show on his face. Her heart ached just looking at him. '' Hello, Draco. '' She said voicing a smile. She was happy to see him but she had to remind herself that things weren't the same. No he had taken Astoria back which meant he didn't feel the same way she felt about him.

'' Hello, Hermione. '' He smiled back warmly. '' I thought we would see you here. '' He added with a small smirk.

Hermione raised her brows in surprise. '' How? I didn't even know I was coming myself until I found myself outside. ''

'' Daddy said whenever you are stressed you always use books as your outlet. '' Sebastian grinned up at her.

Hermione laughed and kissed the boy on top of his head. '' Your daddy is smart. '' Her gaze shifting to Draco who had his hands in his pockets, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world or anywhere else to be.

'' Where is Astoria? '' She asked as she looked around for any sight of the dark haired witch.

'' Mommy doesn't like bookstores. She said it's stupid to waste time with nonsense that is written in books. I don't agree though. I like books. It's like being in another world without leaving this world. '' He giggled.

Hermione shook her head laughing and Draco smirked. '' Wonder where he picked that up from. ''

'' No idea. '' Hermione smirked back.

'' Sebastian, why don't you go find a book you'd like and let Hermione and I talk? '' Draco asked, finally crossing the room to sit in a chair across from Hermione.

Sebastian nodded and hopped off Hermione's lap heading for the children's section of the store.

Hermione looked after him with a smile. '' He looks happy. ''

'' He is. When he is around you, he is. '' Draco added, looking after the boy.

Hermione turned her attention to Draco. '' What do you mean? ''

Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Now that she looked at him, she could see he looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in a week. He had dark circles staining his alabaster skin beneath his eyes.

'' Astoria doesn't spend time with him like you do. She spends her time with her friends, it's just like it was before she left. If I'm not home he spends most of his time in his room reading, or painting. I can tell it hurts him that she doesn't seem as interested in him as she is with her friends. ''

Hermione shook her head in disgust. How could this woman not be interested in such a bright boy, her son no less? She idly played with the ice skate charm on her necklace, moving it back and forth as she always did when she was stressed. '' Have you talked to her about it? '' She asked quietly. She really didn't want to be having this conversation. She didn't want to know how they were doing but she could see the stress in his form and she would do anything to help alleviate that stress.

Draco's eyes had drifted to the necklace. The necklace he had bought her for Christmas, to remind her of the fun times they had had at the ice rink. He was quiet for several moments as if he were contemplating what to say. '' I try not to talk to her, honestly. '' He said quietly.

Hermione's face twisted in confusion. '' Why? Without communication you have nothing. You need to talk to her Draco. She needs to know she needs to spend more time with her son. ''

Draco shook his head. '' You don't understand. Every time I try to talk to her, all she does is try to seduce me to shut me up. ''

'' Oh.'' Was all Hermione could say. The thought of Astoria in Draco's bed made her feel ill even though she knew it shouldn't. After all it had happened before or Sebastian wouldn't be here.

He shook his head and placed his hand on top of Hermione's. '' The thing is, is I don't want to be with her. Not like that. I thought I was making the right choice by bringing her back into Sebastian's life but I see now that I was wrong. The house has a completely different feel to it. There is no laughter, only tension. I find myself trying to get away and go places I know she won't want to go just to get me and Sebastian away from her. ''

Hermione's gazed landed on his hand on top of hers. The warmth from his hand radiated to hers. '' So, why don't you ask her to leave then? '' She said quietly, still focused on the warmth that was making its way up her arm.

Draco shook his head. '' I need a reason. Without good reason she will never leave and I don't want to have to call in the aurors to remove Sebastian's mother in front of him. It's so complicated. I hate this whole situation. I hate not seeing you every day. '' His gaze met hers. '' Do you have a reason for me to get rid of her? ''

Hermione stared into his eyes. She wanted to tell him everything. How much she cared, how much she wanted to be there with him. How much she loved Sebastian. His eyes seemed to look right into her very soul and she couldn't pull her gaze away.

'' What about when mommy hit you Hermione? '' Sebastian's voice pulled her attention away breaking the trance she felt like she was under.

'' What are you talking about, Sebastian? '' Draco asked turning his attention to the boy then back to Hermione who was shaking her head. '' It was nothing, Draco.. '' She started but Sebastian had been more than happy to tell him the story.

'' Hermione and mommy were in the kitchen and she didn't know I was there. Mommy said something about Hermione being a charity case and that she was nothing but the help and whatever she thought was between her and you daddy was crazy and she kept calling her a mudblood and said that she would make Hermione go away. Hermione said that only you could fire her and mommy hit her. '' He turned his attention to Hermione. '' I know you told me not to tell but daddy needed to know, Hermione. I don't like lying. ''

Hermione shook her head and pulled the boy to her. '' I'm sorry I asked you to lie.'' She whispered and kissed the top of his head.

Hermione looked up at Draco who looked completely livid.

'' Why didn't you tell me? '' He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione frowned. '' I didn't want to cause problems. I thought it would be better if you went back to the family you were before me. I thought it would be better for Sebastian. ''

'' Better how, Hermione? He went from having someone who actually spent time with him, interacted with him and what I thought loved him to a woman who barely pays any attention to him. '' Draco spat. '' Why didn't you tell me what had happened that day? I would have never let you leave had I known what she had said and done. ''

Hermione was furious and she looked up into his grey eyes. '' If it takes me complaining about the way someone treats me for you to pick me it's not right. I wanted you to choose on fair grounds, not because you were mad about what she said or did. And you did, an-''

'' Hermione, what's going on? '' Harry's voice broke through cutting her off as he came up to her, glaring at Malfoy.

Hermione shook her head, blinking to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. '' Nothing, I'm fine. Just leaving. '' She said to her friend. She knelt down and gave Sebastian a hug before quickly turning and leaving with Harry at her side.

'' Ginny told me you had left this morning and were upset. It took forever to find the right bookstore. '' He placed his arm over her shoulder. '' What happened back there? ''

'' Long story, don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say you guys were right. '' Hermione sighed.

She didn't know what she was feeling at that moment. Hurt and angry were definitely at the forefront. She hadn't been mad when Draco had chose Astoria. He had the best of intentions and she understood his reasoning, no matter how bad it hurt. What upset her was she didn't understand what difference it could make to have told him what had happened. If they had been meant to be, he would have chosen her no matter what. She was just a second place prize. No, she wouldn't put up with that. She wouldn't be the runner up for anyone. At that moment, she decided, she was done with Draco Malfoy no matter how much she loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

Owls came in everyday from Draco. He had apologized, begged, and even tried to persuade Hermione just to talk to him, but Hermione stood her ground. Weeks had passed and he had not relented in his attempts to just speak with her. She hated to admit it even to herself that each letter made her smile even though he hadn't really said anything worth a smile. His apologizes were hasty and undefined about what he was sorry for. The pleading to see her was boarding on obsessive behavior. Yet, everyone morning she woke up finding herself waiting for the next letter. No, she couldn't lie to herself. She love Draco, and being away from him had only confirmed it. She tried to forget him, even going out on a date with a man Ginny had said was her perfect match. While she loved her friend dearly, Ginny had absolutely no idea what was the perfect match for Hermione.

The guy had been nice enough but he lacked any real personality. They had gone out to dinner and while she didn't know what to expect she certainly hadn't expected him. He was in his early twenties, still showing signs of a baby face in his cheeks. She had caught him glancing at the waitresses as they walked by more than once, and he had no real opinion on any topic that didn't include music or movies. Needless to say she didn't even bother to ask if he had ever read a book.

After the awful date Hermione decided to take Draco up on his offer. She intended to just hear him out and if nothing else bring closure to whatever it was they had so that she could move on without constantly comparing other men to him. And hopefully stop dreaming about him. She had sent a letter to him just that morning telling him to meet her at the small café just down the street from Ginny's flat for lunch. It was nearing that time and she couldn't help but be a little nervous. Before she could let her nerves get the best of her she quickly dressed and left the apartment.

Thirty minutes and two cups of coffee later, Draco came strolling into the café. Hermione's eyes found his gaze just as he began scanning the room and he smiled the boyish grin that made her heart flutter. Hermione returned the smile nervously as he took a seat across the table from her.

'' Hello, Hermione. You look great. How have you been? '' He asked with what sounded like nervousness in his voice.

'' I've been well. What about you? '' She replied. It was so awkward. She wasn't used to being so formal and appropriate with him when it came to just talking. They had spent so many nights just sitting on the couch in the living room, in front of the fire, chatting about anything and everything. Now it was as though there really wasn't much to say to one another.

He seems to feel it to because he shifted in his seat as he cleared his throat. '' I've been better to be honest. That's why I wanted to see you. ''

Hermione raised her brow in question as she took a sip of her coffee, waiting for him to explain further.

'' Astoria is gone. After the day at the bookstore I confronted her about her actions. Needless to say she didn't take it well when I told her that her actions were inappropriate and I expected her to apologize for what she had done. She left refusing to do so. Which, honestly I was completely fine with. I only wanted her there for the sake of Sebastian, but I feel like even he was happy to an extent that she was leaving. ''

Hermione shook her head as she set her cup down, trying with difficulty not to laugh. '' You could have simply wrote that in one of your many letters, Draco. Not that it matters. It's none of my business. '' Her eyes drifted to the table as she spoke the last few words.

Draco reached across the table taking her hand in his, drawing her attention back to his eyes. '' It is your business, Hermione. Because, I want it to be your business. I know I made a mistake no matter how misled it had been it was my mistake to bring her back into my home, when I could clearly see how happy you made Sebastian. ''

Hermione stared at him and she could feel the rage burning brighter inside her. '' You really don't get it, do you? '' She said with aggravation evident in her voice as she pulled her hand away.

'' Get what, Hermione? What do I not understand? '' He pressed.

'' Is the only reason you want me in that house because of Sebastian? Is he really the reason you are here? '' She pressed back.

Draco shook his head. '' Of course not, I want you there too. ''

'' Why? '' She asked crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

Draco stared at her. He hadn't it when she was upset, especially towards him. '' Hermione, I don't know what you want me to say. Things aren't the same without you. It's like something is missing from our family and I know it's you. I want you to come back. ''

'' To be the nanny? '' She asked, praying he wouldn't say yes.

'' Yes. To be there with us, to be how it was. '' He pleaded.

That was it, Hermione couldn't take it anymore and with a heavy sigh she pushed her chair away from the table . '' I can't do this anymore. Goodbye Draco. '' She said trying to control the shakiness in her voice as she walked passed him and out the door.

She didn't make it far before Draco had grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. By that point tears had already filled her eyes and the sight of her crying changed the expression in his eyes from angry to worried. '' Hermione, what is it? ''

She shook her head trying to pull her arm free from his grasp but he refused to let go. '' Tell me, Hermione. '' He pressed.

'' What's the point? It won't change anything. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Astoria. .. They were all right about everything. I'll never be anything more than the help to you, no matter how I feel it's obvious that it's all I'll ever be to you. '' She cried finally pulling her arm hard enough to free it from his grasp while he stared at her completely dumbfounded, and she quickly started walking away from him.

'' What? Wait! Hermione! '' He called after her, grabbing her hand to spin her around again. '' Is that really what you think? '' His grey eyes searching hers.

She sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. '' It's true, isn't it. You just said it back there. You want me to come back to be the nanny. Not because you love me and want to be with me, but to be the hired help. '' She snapped but heart break was thick within her tone.

'' Are you telling me you want to be with me? '' He asked as though the idea of her wanting to be with him had ever been a factor.

Hermione shook her head slowly. '' Doesn't matter. '' She said barely above a whisper as she looked away from him.

Draco placed his finger beneath her chin, raising her head so she would have to look at him. '' Hermione, I didn't know. I never even thought it was an option.. After everything I've put you through in the past.. I always just thought you were around because you loved Sebastian. I had no idea that it had anything to do with me… ''

Hermione pulled her face away from him again. '' Like I said, it doesn't matter.'' She said quickly before walking away again. She didn't want to do this, saying goodbye once had been hard enough now he kept making her do it over and over again. She just wanted to go home and cry out all the pain so she could move on with her life.

Draco grabbed her arm again, pulling her into the small alley pinning her against the wall. '' You are so stubborn. Will you stop walking away from me and let me finish, please? '' He asked as he placed his hands on the brick wall on either side of her head, trapping her.

'' Fine, finish…'' She said defeated, trying desperately not to look at him, but he was so close. She could feel his gaze on her, his scent swept around her it was intoxicating and she had to fight not to just melt.

'' Look at me, please? '' He asked, waiting for her eyes to meet his before he continued. '' Hermione, I've loved you since you came into the house. Of course it wasn't over night but as I got to see more and more of you I truly learned who you were and what makes you so beautiful, not just on the outside but inside as well. From the way you play and give your full attention to Sebastian, whom I have to point out does not smile nearly as bright when you aren't around. To the way you make me laugh and feel like my past is truly just that, in the past. You don't hold grudges, you are strong, and confident with yourself and stubborn.'' He smirked playfully. '' You have the imagination that rivals a five year olds, but the wisdom of a person who has lived many lives. You aren't afraid to learn something new and have fun. '' He moved his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin, wiping a stray tear away. '' You are everything in a woman that anyone could ever want, and because of that I was too afraid to even consider that I ever had a chance. Why would someone, so perfect, want someone like me with my many flaws? ''

Hermione stared up into his eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing. '' Nobody is perfect, Draco. '' Was all she could say, he had left her nearly speechless by his confession. She hadn't realized until that moment how much attention he had actually paid to her while she was in his home. It seemed he had been paying just as much attention to her as she had to him.

Draco laughed shaking his head. '' No, no, Hermione. You are perfect. '' He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, kissing with a passion that she hadn't realized existed until that moment and she wrapped her arm around his neck kissing him back without a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far! As this story is coming to an end I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my story. I really do appreciate it as well as the reviews!

Six years later….

A beautiful snowy, white owl that reminded Hermione a lot of Harry's owl Hedwig, sat perched on the open window sill. Hermione took the envelope from it's beak and replaced it with an owl treat. Hermione smiled when she saw the letter was Sebastian. They had just dropped him off at King's Cross to make the first trip to Hogwarts just yesterday. He had been so excited and a little nervous as they passed through the wall on Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione took the letter into the living room where she had left Draco only moments ago to get them some tea. '' Look what I've got.'' She said with a smile, waving the letter in her hand as she went to sit beside the handsome blonde and the little girl with bushy brown hair and familiar stormy grey eyes.

Draco looked up from the book he had been reading to the little girl and smiled as Hermione took her seat beside them before ripping open the envelope. She pulled out the parchment and read the letter aloud.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_You will never believe it! I made it into Ravenclaw. The sorting hat really does listen to what you want. I hope you aren't disappointed that I didn't want Slytherin or Gryffindor. I wanted something in between, since that is what am I really am. I have the best of Slytherin and the best of Gryffindor for parents, so it's only right I chose to be the best Ravenclaw I could be. This place is absolutely amazing! The books never gave it true justice when describing the castle. _

_You wouldn't believe the amount of food, either! Everything was so delicious that I couldn't stop eating for like an hour. It was so much better than home. Sorry mum!_

_We start our classes tomorrow and I can't wait. All the professors seem very nice, though I have to admit, the head mistress does scare me a bit. She did tell me to say hello and that she sends her love…to both of you. She made me promise to say the both of you. Weird huh? Like you wouldn't already know. _

_I've already made a few friends in my house, Garen, he is like mom, his parents are muggles but he absolutely loves magic and while we have only done small spells, he does seem to be more advanced than me. Thanks mum! I had the smartest witch of her time for a mom and I know nothing! Again, sorry mum. I never realized how important and famous you really were until I got here and we all started talking about our parents. I got teased like crazy for not knowing many spells. _

_And don't worry dad, I know you were afraid people would treat me different because of your past here, but they don't. They have asked a few questions and I have answered them honestly and everyone seems fine. _

_Well I should go so I can get this to the owlry before curfew! Tell Aribella I love her and miss her. _

_Love you both, _

_Sebastian_

'' I want to go to school too!'' The little girl said anxiously.

Hermione and Draco laughed together. '' And you will, Aribella. When you are eleven, just like your brother. ''


End file.
